Ayumu Fujimori
|height = 162 cm (5'3") |weight = 47 kg (103 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 70 cm (28") |blood_type = A |likes = Empty places |dislikes = Construction sites |family = *Emi Fujimori (Older Sister) *Takeo Fujimori (Father) |participated = Killing Game |fates = Unknown |status = Alive |affiliation = *Paticipants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Kel}} Ayumu Fujimori ''(藤森 歩, Fujimori Ayumu)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His tiltle is Ultimate Unlucky Student ''(超高校級の「不運」, chō kōkō kyū no "fuun" lit. Super High School Level Bad Luck). He is the child of the politician Takeo Fujimori.Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CPvt9_CwrQ&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/WHj5bdXL67U[https://jisho.org/search/%E4%B8%8D%E9%81%8B Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance As a girl Ayumu has a fair skin tone, warm magenta eyes and long silver hair put into two long, loose bunches. Her hair is tied by short dark blue ribbons and she has a prominent ahoge. She dons a blue gray sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated blue plaid skirt, and light gray shoes. On her breast pocket is a symbol which is similar to a flower, probably from her previous high school, and a pin is on her right shoulder. As a boy Ayumu has a fair skin tone, warm magenta eyes and short silver hair with a prominent ahoge. He dons a blue gray sailor-uniform accompanied by a long dark blue trousers, and light gray shoes. On his breast pocket is a symbol which is similar to a flower, probably from her previous high school, and a pin is on his right shoulder. Name His first kanji name ''歩 ayumu ''translates to "walk" or "counter for steps".Name meaning His last name kanji is composed of the characters ''藤 - meaning "wisteria" and 森 - meaning "forest".藤 (meaning) 森 (meaning) Personality A shy girl (later revealed as a boy) whose talent has caused her to become withdrawn from the world around her. She has the ability to accurately detect the feeling of others. Talent and Abilities History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Prologue TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 It is the morning after Nico's execution. Ayuma has a nightmare where Maiko and Nico appear blaming her (him) for their deaths. Ayumu feels very guilty and apologizes several times. Ayumu even starts to think that she (he) brought Monodora here. She (he) wakes up Monodora makes the morning announcement. TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Class Trail, Part 1 TBF Relationships Emi Fujimori TBF Seishi Yodogawa TBF Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone TBF Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori and Seishi Yodogawa ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（藤森歩&淀川星志） Tumblr ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu.png FANDOM ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu Full Body 1.png FANDOM ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu Full Body 2.png DRRB - Ayumu Fujimori (Male) - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB - Ayumu Fujimori - Symbol Details.png References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ